


Ruin Wings

by Dulca (orphan_account)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dulca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world ended with a bang and awoke with a gasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruin Wings

His body is **aflame** , an endless scream pouring from his abused throat. No amount of broken bones _or_ torn muscles can equal the agony he is going through. Before he realizes it, the pain is gone, replaced by numbness. He is grateful for the release, broken body sliding to rest on the cold floor. Puffs of hot air escape from his lax mouth to mingle with the temple's atmosphere. There is a faint crackle in the air but without the power to even focus his gaze let alone stand, Desmond is unable do much other than lay there. Like a sacrifice, he was one wasn't he? In exchange for Juno's release, he saved the world from what would have killed billions. 

" ** _Y_ ou _h_ ave _d_ one _w_ ell**." Her voice grates on his nerves. What does she want now? He had done as she had asked. Was it really asking when there was no other choice. It was either become a martyr or a sacrificial lamb. Neither were choices he would have chosen if not for the consequenses. Something tilts his head up and he sees her, Juno's condescending smile. " ** _H_ owever.**" Chills run down his spine as the smile turn cold. " ** _I_ _h_ ave _a_ nother _t_ ask _f_ or _y_ ou.**" 

Unable to resist, he watches with fearful eyes as her hand descends, an apple of eden in her grasp. A whimpers pulls free, Desmond forces his body to work- _FUCKING WORK GODAMN IT_ \- as the apple descends. Soft humming emits from the device, as does a soft glow. Chest heaving with every breath, he wants run away and hide where dark corners are filled with lights from the city life and laughter from drunken fellows. 

"D-do-" His tongue won't work correctly, laying thick in his mouth.   
  
Juno coos, amusement clear in her tone. Was he going to be forced to do her bidding once more? He keens, a pathetic sound even to his own ears. While he is unable to move, he can still look away, fearful eyes searching the cave for someone to save him.

please save him please save him please save him  
it hurt it hurts it hurts please oh god _it_ _hurts_ **!**


End file.
